


Never A Mistake

by raetheobserver



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Family Feels, Fluff, Jason Todd has a heart, Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, Protective Jason, batfam, dad!jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raetheobserver/pseuds/raetheobserver
Summary: Jason Todd is the last person to be considered a family man. But as usual, these considerations were proven wrong when Jason is left with a young girl who is said to be his daughter.





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Jason’s cursing and mentions of abuse. Please tread carefully.

The sound of frantic knocking is heard throughout the apartment. Jason doesn’t even bother opening his eyes. Whoever is trying to wake him up at such an early hour has another thing coming for them.

The sunlight falls onto his face as Jason rolls over to check his phone. The knocking hasn’t ceased and continues to annoy Jason. His phone reads “11:47” and Jason mutters colorful words as he finally rises from his bed to answer the door. He shows no signs of caring as he very slowly makes his way to the door. For all he knows, it could be Dickhead trying to throw his problems and petty emotions on him again. Jason would be very mad if it turned out to be Dick.

After a long wait on the uninvited visitor’s part, Jason finally opens the door. Jason’s eyes narrow in confusion and he stands a little straighter as recognition dawns on him.

“Jason.” The visitor says.

“Uhh... Patricia?”

“Nice try. My names Wendy but I didn’t expect you to remember it.” The visitor is someone who Jason hadn’t seen in five years.

He actually hadn’t planned on ever seeing her again. She was a one-night-stand when Jason wasn’t in a great place. He was angry after he came back from being dead and he slept around with any girl who would allow it.

“Okay.... Wendy. What the fuck are you doing here?” It’s not often you can surprise Jason Todd but seeking him out after 5 years really takes the cake.

At this point, Wendy rolls her eyes and shoves a little girl in front of her. She looks no more than 6 years old and Jason wonders how he didn’t see her earlier.

The girl is visibly scared and is clutching the end of her oversized shirt. Her dark hair is long, tangled, and shadows her eyes as she stares at the floor with a frown on her face. Her pale skin is spotted with dirt and tears could be seen forming in her bright blue eyes. She is a complete 180 from Wendy who is dressed like she owns the building.

“Uhh. Cute kid?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement.

“Yeah not really. But that’s beside the point. Her names Ashley Todd. She’s your daughter.” She states flatly.

Wendy pushes the girl into the apartment and Ashley trips over her own feet. If Jason had any normal reflexes Ashley would have fallen flat on her face, but Jason sticks out his leg and catches her mid-fall. Ashley mutters a sorry and sniffles as she stands up straight again. Jason looks at Wendy like she grew another head.

“Okay. First of all, fuck you for that. Second of all, what fuck you mean she’s my daughter,” Jason shouts. The young girl flinches and this makes Jason even angrier.

“Five years ago we had sex and I got pregnant dipshit. I didn’t have sex with anyone at the time so she’s got to be yours. I don’t know why I didn’t get an abortion but she’s becoming a pain in the ass because she doesn’t stop crying. You keep her or throw her in an orphanage I don’t care but I don’t want her anymore.” Ashley has tears streaming down her face as she grabs her shirt once again.

Jason doesn’t know what’s stopping him from punching Wendy in the face. He may not want a kid but sure as hell won’t tolerate abuse when he sees it.

“You’re fucked up lady.”

“Whatever. Here’s the papers for custody just sign it right now and I’m leaving.” She shoves a few papers in his hand along with a pen and taps her foot impatiently. Jason silently curses his past self for putting him in this situation.

Jason looks over at Ashley as he considers his options quickly. Ashley is scared out of her mind. She’s shaking and tiny sniffles could be heard. Jason’s chest clenches as he thinks about past abuse and his own hardships. He grunts displeased and signs the papers.

“Where’s her stuff?” He asks and hands back the papers. Wendy is already walking away when she calls out over her shoulder.

“She doesn’t have any.” And Jason slams the door shut.

“What kind of fucking person does that shit?” Jason is muttering towards the closed door before taking a deep breath and turning to face his daughter. Once again he finds her staring at the floor.

“You okay kid?” He asks grimacing. He doesn’t understand how anyone could hurt a child like that.

“I’m fine.” She respond quietly and wipes away her tears. She takes a shaky breath and finally lifts her head to look at him.

Jason takes a moment to gaze at her. She really is a cute kid. Jason sees the resemblance between him and her. He looks over her beautiful blue eyes and once again wonders how anyone could make this little girl cry.

“My name is Ashley. I’m sorry mother is making you deal with me, sir. I didn’t mean it.” She says almost in a a whisper. Jason kneels to her level.

“It’s not your fault. I’m Jason.” He holds out his hand for her to shake it and she politely does. He almost smiles as her eyes blink in brief happiness. He stands up and heads into the kitchen and she quietly follows.

“Why don’t you go wash up? The bathroom’s right over there. I’ll make some breakfast.” He motions to the door and pulls out some eggs. He hears her murmur an agreement as she walks over to the bathroom.

Jason sighs again. He just wanted to go back to bed.


	2. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, i wrote this story because I’ve been having literal dreams of dad!jason and was a little mad that i couldn’t find any fan fictions about it. So here i am :) I’ll try updating as much as I can. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes I don’t edit it thoroughly.

* * *

They sat quietly together as they ate the eggs and bacon Jason whipped up. Jason couldn’t help but keep glancing over at her. He still had no idea why he was even considering keeping her. He couldn’t _care_  for a child! Not with what he did at night. 

Ashley finished her plate and hopped off her chair. She cleaned up her side of the small table, washing her plate and utensils in the sink. She seemed satisfied with her cleaning and hopped back into the seat. She glanced at Jason but then proceeded to stare at the table. 

Jason held back a chuckle as he thought of how Alfred would have reacted to Ashley’s cleaning. After finishing his own plate, he did the same. 

“So since you don’t have any stuff why don’t we go out and get you some clean clothes. Unless you want to stay in that t-shirt.” Jason says breaking the silence. 

“Yes please,” she replied and once again glanced at Jason. 

Jason nodded and grabbed his coat. 

* * *

Jason doesn’t understand how people complain about kids. Ashley hasn’t said a single word after they left the apartment. He thought she would be crying or whining, you know... like kids usually do. But he figured she wasn’t a normal kid. 

They were walking over to the shopping center that was a few blocks down from Jason’s apartment. It was hot mid-July outside so Jason ditched his regular leather jacket and settled for a black t-shirt. 

“So... what’s your favorite animal?” Jason cringed after he said it. 

_What’s your favorite animal??? Come on Jason, you can do better than that._

”I like koalas. All they do is sit and eat. I wish I could do that.” She said her eyes twinkling. 

_There’s the typical kid._

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What about your favorite animal?” She asks and brushes some hair out of her eyes. Ashley looks up at him with wonder in her eyes and Jason feels a tug at his chest. 

“Hm... I guess it would be a tiger. Because they’re scary and ferocious.” Jason holds his hands up in a mock tiger claw and makes a ‘Grr’ sound. Ashley giggles and Jason swears even the worst villains would surrender at her laugh. 

“I don’t think tigers are scary. I think they’re just big kitty cats. I want to play with one.”

Jason hums in understanding. “Maybe we should go to the zoo sometime. I don’t think they’ll let you play with the tigers though.” 

Ashley’s rare cheery mood seemed to falter. 

_What’d I do now??_

Jason turned to her. 

“What’s wrong?”  _Why does he even care?_ It’s said in the back of his mind but he focuses on Ashley at the moment. 

“You aren’t going to send me away? To the orphanage?” Her hands run back to the edge of her shirt and clutches it again. 

Jason’s shocked for a moment. It starts to dawn on him how much the situation is affecting Ashley. She’s a smart kid. 

“No kid. I think you’re gonna stick with me for a while. Are you okay with that?” 

_Stupid Stupid Stupid You can’t take care of a kid you idiot!_

Jason hasn’t even thought about the consequences of taking Ashley in. He’s way too emotionally unstable to even take care of himself. Not to mention what Bruce would say about this. But who else does she have? Jason was all she really had left. Even if she didn’t know him well. He was her father and he couldn’t leave her. Jason couldn’t be like his father, who had left him and his mother alone. He refused to be anything like his father. He settled with his choice of having Ashley stay. If he proved to be a shit dad, he would give her to a better home. 

“I want to stay... I think. But I also don’t want to be any trouble to you. I’m sorry sir.” She clenches her eyes shut but continues to walk along with him. 

“I also want you to stay. And you shouldn’t have to worry about being a burden. It’s not your fault you’re here.”

”You really want me to stay?” Her voice is meek and Jason could barely hear her. 

“Yeah kid. I want you to stay.” 

“Thank you...” Ashley’s hand slowly reaches up and grabs his left hand. She grasps it tightly and Jason doesn’t dare pull away. He holds her hand back as the walk into the shopping center. 

* * *

“Bruce, I just need a couple hundred!” Jason was on the phone with Bruce as Ashley looked through the mounds of stuffed animals. 

“No I’m not spending it on drugs! Come on old man the one time I actually need something from you, you won’t help me out.” Jason usually wouldn’t ask Bruce for help but taking care of a kid wouldn’t exactly help his bank account. He only needed a couple hundred so he wouldn’t end up in any serious financial crisis’s... not that that’s happened before. 

Ashley looks through all the stuffed animals before settling on a small plush tiger. She smiles and hugs it tightly before heading back to Jason. 

“Finally thank you Bru- you dont want a koala? I thought you liked koalas.” Jason stops his conversation with Bruce. Ashley shakes her head and holds out the tiger. 

“I like this one.” She says firmly. Jason chuckles and grabs her hand again to lead them to the cashier. He returns to his conversation with Bruce. 

“It’s none of your business who I’m talking to Bruce.” Jason answers after hearing a series of questions from the said detective. 

“Listen thanks for the deposit. I’ll talk to you later... yes I’ll stop by someday... I’m not going if demon brats going to be there... whatever I’m hanging up.” And Jason hangs up. 

He finishes buying the stuffed animal along with clothes and shoes that he picked up along the way. Ashley looks like she might explode and her face is red as she stares at all the stuff he’s buying. 

“Don’t you think this is a lot of stuff?” She says meekly. 

“Nah kid. If you’re going to be living with me, you’re gonna look cute in these adorable dresses.” Jason motions to the many clothes in the shopping bags. 

“Besides I like spending Bruce’s money. He has a lot of it.” He continues.

“Who’s Bruce?” 

“Uhh...” Who was Bruce to him? A friend? An enemy? Family? 

Jason picks up the bags and Ashley holds her newly bought tiger stuffed animal. They start to walk out of the shopping center and head down the street. 

“He’s... uh. My dad I guess.” Jason grimaces at the word but says it anyway. 

“Is he nice? Can I meet him?” Ashley asks. Its only been a few hours and Ashley isn’t as uncomfortable as she was when he first got her. 

“He’ll probably be nice to you. And yea you’ll meet him soon.” Ashley nods at this and continues to bounce next to him. 

“So what do you like doing?” He asks. He doesn’t really want to deal with a bored child. 

“I like reading a lot. I used to go to the library by Mother’s house and this nice lady taught me how to read. We liked to read together... she’s gone now.” She says clutching her tiger instead of her shirt. 

“Sorry about that kid. Why don’t we go get some books from the library. We’ve got some time before dinner.” Jason checks his watch that reads ‘5:32’. She nods her head and continues to follow Jason as they head to the library. 

* * *

The rest of the day went without any incidents. Jason and Ashley bonded over their interests in literature and Jason really felt blessed with such an easy going kid.

Ashley was a real sweetheart. She worried about how much money he was spending on her and would sometimes get really shy if he asked if she wanted something. They had McDonald’s for dinner and Ashley was very happy with her happy meal. She got a cute happy meal toy and talked about her books and some tv shows she liked to watch.

Jason felt happier than he had in a long time. He didn’t know if it was because he finally had a reason to get up in the morning or because he realized that he was the one that created such a cute and sweet kid. He didn’t know how he would keep her away from corruption and the cruel ness of the world but he would cross that bridge when they got there. 

After they headed home, Jason set up the couch into a makeshift bed and folded and put away Ashley’s new cloths. 

When he was finished cleaning up around the apartment, he went back over to Ashley to find her fast asleep. The book she was reading was left in her lap and her hair was sprawled over her face. Jason picked up the book, saving the page she was on and tucked her into the blankets. He suppressed a smile, went back into his room and changed into his Red Hood outfit. He went out his window and started his patrol.


	3. Librarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jason’s language

The two of them fell into a routine. It felt very strange to the both of them. They were comfortable together after only days of living in the same apartment. Everything felt more like home to them. Jason was happy every morning which was extremely rare before due to his late night activities. Ashley was happy. Jason could see it. The way her eyes lit up when they were even doing things she used to do before. Like reading, or watching TV. Recently they started playing board games because Jason felt that should be a part of everyone’s childhood. After playing a few games, Ashley quickly agreed. She finally stopped calling him ‘sir’ and started to call him Jason. This was a major step up for Jason and he was content with it.

Ashley was very smart. She read advanced novels and spoke to Jason with crazy ideas and theories about everything. She was so smart. And Jason loved it. Every time she talked, Jason’s chest would swell with pride. And then deflate with the thought of him missing out on her younger years. He was just happy she was with him now. 

Jason never imagined himself as a parent. It never occurred to him that it would ever really happen. With his lack of parental guidance in his younger years, and his complicated relationship with Bruce had diminished any thoughts of having a child. He doesn’t ever want to throw the trauma and anger from a bad childhood on a kid. Jason refused to let Ashley’s bad memories continue. He’ll be there for her. 

Ashley has been with Jason for two weeks now. Although her shyness around Jason had decreased, her nervous exterior around others remained. Jason could only hope she would make some friends when she started school in September. 

Jason had also taken up a day job. He works as a secretary in a local law firm. Not really the job he ever saw himself working but things had been surprising lately. During this time of the day, Ashley was left with Jason’s sweet old lady neighbor. She was very kind to offer her help to him when she found out his situation. Ashley likes staying with her as well, saying she reminded her of the lady who helped her read at the library. Jason was pleased with this.

Not only does Jason have a job as a secretary but he works part-time at the library. He doesn’t leave Ashley with his neighbor during this time. Ashley loves to come with him and the other librarians enjoy her company. Jason had no problem getting this job considering the two of them venture to the library almost everyday. They’ve become ‘regulars’. 

Jason still patrols at night but very briefly. And it seems that the bat family has finally started to catch on. Jeez! For a family of detectives, you’d think they’d figure something out a while ago. But no, Dick Grayson has started to get on Jason’s case after weeks of being almost radio silent. 

But really... it wasn’t even Dick who had found out about Ashley first.

* * *

It was nearing the end of Jason’s shift at the library. His shift ended at 7:30 and it was around 7:00 now. Jason pushed his cart of books and started to put them back on the shelves correctly. Ashley was sitting on one of the couches reading the ‘Series of Unfortunate Events’ books. Occasionally she would come see what Jason was doing and then quietly return to her couch. 

Jason routinely put away the books. The cart was almost empty when the last person he wanted to see showed up. 

“Excuse me- JASON?”  _Shit._

“Lower your voice.” Jason whispered grabbing his arm. Tim looked startled and stared back in confusion. 

“What the hell are you doing in this library?” Tim says. 

“I should be asking you that! I’ve never seen you around here.” Jason was annoyed now. He just had to show up here and now. 

“Well my usual library is closed for a new paint job so I came here. Also, you didn’t answer my question.” He crosses his arms. 

“I work here, replacement.” Jason scoffs and continues to put away the books. He just wanted to go home and watch a movie with Ashley. 

“You... you what?” Tim was obnoxiously astonished. 

_Jeez! Can’t a guy work in the library like a normal person?!?_

He rolled his eyes as Tim tried to comprehend what he was saying. 

At this moment... everything went to hell. 

Ashley’s head poked around the bookcase. 

“Jason?” Her voice was meek once again after spotting Tim. 

“I... I heard someone call your name. I got worried.” She fully came into view and stood shyly behind Jason, peeking over at Tim. 

Tim’s eyes widened. 

“Who is that?” He says and narrows his eyes at her. 

Jason turns and stands defensively in front of her. This makes Tim very suspicious. 

“None of your business Tim.” He glares at Tim. 

“It’s fine kid. Just having a nice conversation with this idiot.” He jerks his thumb over at Tim while reassuring Ashley. She nods an ‘okay’ and slowly makes her way back over to her couch. 

“Jason, are you a pedophile?” Tim wastes no time in getting to the bottom of this. He doesn’t like being left in the dark and he feels pretty blind right now. 

“Fuck you Tim. I’m not a fucking pedophile.” Jason also wastes no time in denying the accusation. 

“Well it sure looks like it. She’s like 5, Jason what the hell?” 

“Again, fuck you Tim. Also... she’s my daughter.” Jason mutters the last part and Tim looks like he’s going to faint. 

“You... you have... a-“ 

“A daughter, you dumbass. I just said that.” Jason cuts him off. The clock reads ‘7:26’ and Jason is already pushing cart back to the front desk so he can end his shift.

Tim continues to follow him and Ashley falls into step next to Jason as the exit the library. She glances at Tim several times, obviously nervous. And Tim continues to stare at her in confusion  when Jason fails to stop walking down the street, Tim speaks up. 

“Well... Are you going to introduce me?” Tim says exasperated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really happy that I could finally right in another character. Also my chapter titles are trash sorry.


	4. Uncle Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jason’s potty mouth
> 
> Since the first 4 chapters are up, updates will be happening two or three times a week. I know the chapters are short so I’ll try to update as much as I can. Thank you!!!

* * *

Tim ended up at Jason’s apartment. The stopped at a McDonald’s on the way back so Ashley was contently eating a strawberry sundae. Tim had a hot cup of coffee even though Jason protested with “who drinks coffee at 8pm.” Ashley watched TV while both Tim and Jason sat at the table.

“You’ve got questions,” Jason bluntly stated. Tim nodded slowly and glanced at Ashley.

”So... First off, I’m sorry for calling you a pedophile. I didn’t really think you had a daughter,” Tim sheepishly talked. He didn’t really mean it but it did come out as offensive. Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“Yeah whatever. I don’t exactly look like a father,” Jason looked at Ashley when he spoke. Tim could see his expressions better right there than he ever had before. 

“How old is she?” 

“She’s five. She’s starting school soon,” Tim nodded as Jason spoke. It made sense. He knew that five years ago, Jason wasn’t a model older brother. 

“And her mother?” Tim could see Jason’s eyes shadow over and Jason looked at Tim. 

“A regular bitch. She was horrible to Ashley. Part of the reason I took her in so quickly. I couldn’t leave a kid in the hands of a scumbag abusive bitch. I don’t know how much she did to Ashley before I knew she existed. I was planning on asking her later. I don’t want to scare her,” Jason sighed at the end of his rant. Tim knew how much Jason hated abusive parents. Tim could even relate. 

“She seems very fond of you. How long have you been together?” 

“Three weeks,” Jason said. 

Tim hummed and racked his brain for anything related to Jason in the past three weeks. As he thought, he did come to the realization Red Hood had been less active within that time and it all made sense to him. 

“Are you planning on telling Bruce? Maybe Dick? They’re kinda suspicious lately, you haven’t been active.” Tim spoke cautiously. Even though Jason and Bruce had been on neutral terms lately, he wasn’t sure Jason was feeling completely trusting of them. 

Jason and Bruce weren’t on good terms a year ago. But since then, they’ve come to an agreement. Jason was tired of the stress, anger, and arguments. Though he would never admit it, Jason missed the rare family moments. Hence, why he’s been happier with Ashley. Jason continued to patrol Crime Alley, he even limited his killing. Although, Bruce and Jason never talked regularly, last week was an exception. 

“Dick’s been on my ass for not being out as much. And to be honest, they’re going to find out eventually. I’m planning on telling them soon. Also Alfred would have my head for keeping Ashley a secret,” Jason said and Tim snorted at the Alfred part. He could only imagine the Alfred lecture Jason would receive. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally watching the cartoon that was entertaining Ashley. Tim spoke, disturbing their silence. 

“I’m an uncle,” he said with a grin. 

“Yeah Timbo. I guess you are,” Jason said agreeing. 

“You do realize Dick will have a field day with her. I’m pretty sure it’s his dream to have a kid to fawn over. Ashley’s the first step,” Tim said wisely. 

“I’m gonna try to keep Ashley out of Dickhead’s horrible influence,” Jason snorts. 

“You’re a dad, Jason. That’s crazy.”

”Yeah. It is crazy.”

* * *

 

Ashley was called over by Jason to meet Tim. She only heard bits of their conversations but she deemed Tim as safe. He seemed nice. 

“Okay kid, this is Tim. He’s your uncle, I guess,” Jason said to Ashley. 

“Hi. My name is Ashley,” she gave a very small smile and waved. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ashley.” Tim returned a sincere smile and Jason snorted. 

“This guy’s family, Ashley. No need to be so formal,” Jason said and Ashley nodded thoughtfully. 

“Family?” She asked in a small voice. 

“Yes. He’ll be very nice to you and he likes a lot of books too,” this caught Ashley’s attention as her eyes lit up. Tim could see the resemblance between Jason and Ashley. Their eyes together were so similar. 

“I really like books too!” Her voice perked up considerably and she beamed at Tim. 

“We should go to the library again sometime, would you like that?” Tim asks her sweetly. 

“Yes please!” Her smile made Tim’s extremely happy. He glanced at Jason and could very easily see Jason’s own happiness. 

“Sounds like a plan,” he looks at the time and his grin turns to a sad smile. 

“It’s getting late. I should start heading home,” Tim said much to his own reluctance. He was much happier right there than when he woke up that day. 

“Are you going to walk alone?” Jason said. Tim almost laughed because  _Jason was being a dad._

“It’s fine. I’ll only walk back to the library, then Alfred will pick me up,” he said. Jason nodded then proceeded to say his farewells along with Ashley. 

“I’ll see you later, Timbo.”

”Yeah. Good luck with Dick and Bruce. Let me know if you need me to watch Ashley or anything. I’ll always be there,” Tim offered. Jason considered it and responded with a quick thanks. 

“I’ll see you soon, Ashley. Let Jason know if you want to hang out,” Tim ruffled Ashley’s hair and she smiled.

“Thank you Uncle Tim!” Tim grinned at his new name and chuckled. He left with a smile on his face and thoughts of his niece. 

* * *

“Okay kid, time for bed,” Jason said after shutting the door. 

Ashley bounded over to her couch and sat down. Jason followed her and went to tuck her in, just as he did every night. 

“Are you going out again?” She asked innocently. Jason stiffened. 

“Uh... you know I go out?” 

“Yes. One time I had a nightmare and you weren’t home,” she played with her blanket. 

“Oh. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for your nightmare kid. I’ll be home a lot more now though,” he said continuing to tuck her in. He wasn’t lying though. He really was going to limit the times he went out on patrol. He just had to let Bruce and Dick know so they can split up his territory. 

Ashley yawned and laid down. She tugged the stuffed tiger closer to her and her eyelids started to flutter shut. Just as Jason was about to get up, Ashley grabbed his hand.

”Thank you dad,” she said in a quiet voice then shifted over and closed her eyes. Jason heart jumped. The things this kid did to him. He couldn’t contain his smile. He was going to be way to happy to sleep now. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight princess, sleep well.” 


	5. Uncle Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry.
> 
> WARNING: Jason's potty mouth

"Dick. Get off my case." Jason sat at his desk at the law firm. He's cranky, because one it's 9am and two he's at work.

"But Jason! I'm getting worried. It's really not like you to just skip out on patrol most nights! Also it's been like 3 months! I'm pretty sure patrolling is like your favorite thing to do!" Dick's whiny voice made Jason roll his eyes. He had his phone's volume as low as it could go and Dick still managed to almost break his eardrums. 

"I guess you don't know me then Dickhead. Now leave me alone." 

"The reason I don't know you then is probably because you keep telling me to leave you alone." Jason couldn't help but think he has a point.

"Fine. Come over tonight. Then you'll see why I haven't been on patrol." 

Jason had thought long and hard about how he would break the news to Dick. And he thought even longer and harder on what to do with Bruce. (He still hadn't figured that one out) He figured it was best to just rip off the bandaid and tell him straight out. Hopefully Dick would react well to the situation. Jason hated to admit it but he really need to find people to babysit Ashley after she starts school. Jason was planning on taking up a better job and he wasn't sure how the hours would line up. 

"Oh wow. Seriously?" Dick's surprise made Jason heave a sigh.

"Yes. But I swear if you react badly I will kick you out." 

"Now I'm nervous. But I still can't wait! See you tonight!"  _He's a child in more ways than one._

Jason leans back in his desk chair and rubs his eyes. He's exhausted. His schedule has been pretty hectic. Ashley starts school in a month and he's just finished scrambling to find a good school to enroll her in. Gotham City wasn't exactly known for having the best education standards. On top of that, Ashley saw some gymnasts on T.V. and has become fascinated with the sport. Now he was also looking for a good gymnastics gym for her to take lessons. 

Everyday Ashley checks on him like the sweetheart she is. It makes all the stress worth it almost. She'll say things like, "You should take a break, dad." and "I'll clean up, you should go to bed." Jason would never ask for a different kid. 

* * *

5 o'clock rolls around and Jason heads home. He stops at McDonald's on the way home for dinner before going over to the neighbor's apartment to pick up Ashley. When Ashley comes into view, she has an intricate braid in her hair and a cute smile on her face. Jason's also smiling because he knows both Ashley and his sweet old lady neighbor, Ozzie, love hanging out with each other. 

"Did you have fun?" Jason asks. He likes asking Ashley about her day because she always answers so enthusiastically, talking about new books or skills she learned. 

"Yes I did! Ozzie taught me how to knit and I'm going to make you a scarf and maybe if I get good enough, Ozzie said I could learn to make mittens too!" Jason listens intently as he takes out burgers and fries from the bag. Ashley sits patiently at the table and continues to talk about other things. Once she begins to eat Jason tells her.

"So Uncle Dick is gonna come tonight and meet you." Ashley's eyes light up because if Uncle Dick is really as fun as Jason and Tim describe him, she can't wait to meet him.

"He might be a little shocked though so you have to be patient okay?" Jason receives a hum from Ashley as an agreement. Jason grins and eats his own burger thinking about how tonight is going to go.

 

* * *

 

Jason took a deep, calming breath before he opened the door. Ashley sat at the table reading one of her newest books, slowly kicking her legs to the beat of classic rock flowing through the apartment. It was calm and Jason could only hope it stayed that way once he let Dick in. Jason opened the door a crack.

“Dick.” Jason greeted blankly.

”Jason! I missed you!” Dick beamed. Jason sighed but made no move to open the door wider to let Dick in.

”Is everything okay?” Dick asks as he realizes Jason’s reluctance in letting him through the door.

 “Yes. Everything’s fine as long as you don’t freak out. So when I let you in, I want you to sit the fuck down and be quiet, okay?” Jason spoke slowly and firmly.

”Why are you talking to me like I’m a child? I’m a perfectly capable adult!” Dick said pouting and Jason rolled his eyes. 

Jason slowly opened the door and motioned for Dick to come in. Dick glanced at him cautiously because now he was getting weirded out. Jason seemed very serious and it was strange. He stepped through the door and looked around. 

The apartment had changed in Dick’s eyes. Everything was the same but the atmosphere was really different. There were more lights on, soft music played, and the T.V. was switched on to a comedy movie. There were plenty books all around the floor and less discarded beer cans.  

Dick took in the scene before heading to the table like Jason had so specifically asked. And that’s when his eyes fell on Ashley. He stopped in his tracks because  _why is there a kid in Jason’s apartment?_

Dick turned back to Jason and opened his mouth to say something but was met with a stern look from Jason. He quickly shut his mouth and reluctantly turned back and sat across from the young girl. 

Ashley had glanced up at him before shyly looking away and burying her nose back in her book. Jason hummed and walked iver to the two and sat next to Ashley. She instinctively leaned closer to him making Dick raise an eyebrow. 

To be completely honest, this is not what Dick was expecting when Jason became so secretive. He was expecting a super involved undercover case or massive underground crime circle. Right now, he couldn’t even think of a reason for why the girl would be with Jason. Maybe for protection? Or he found her on the street? But he hadn’t wasted anytime in making sure kids were with good families when they were out on the street. Maybe he felt a connection with this one. But Dick wasn’t sure that was enough of a reason to truly take in a child. 

“So... This is Ashley.” Jason said. Dick saw a small smile peek out from behind the book as she said a meek greeting. 

“Hi Ashley. Uh... I’m Dick,” what else was he supposed to say? 

Dick looks over at Jason with a questioning look. All he knew was that this girl was making Jason stop patrolling which is something he thought no one would be able to do. So she's got to be someone really important.

“She’s my daughter.” 

Dick choked on air. He did not see that coming.

 “You-you’re. She’s-“ Duck was stumbling. 

“My daughter.” Jason said again. “She’s my daughter Ashley. She’s 5 years old.”

”Oh.” They sat there in silence until one of the feel good gymnast movies had come up on T.V. and Ashley noticed it. She perked up and immediately looked at Jason. 

“Yeah kid. You’re done here,” Jason said smirking and she hopped off her chair and ran over to the couch. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Dick said seriously because this was literally the last thing Dick imagined would happen.

And so, Jason explained. He told him the whole story. His new jobs, his recent searches for schools, and his experiences with Ashley. Needless to say, Dick was extremely surprised. He had a feeling Jason’s demeanor had changed and now he knows why.

“Wow. Does anyone else know about her?”

“Just Tim at the moment,” after seeing Dick’s sour face, he reassured him that it wasn’t intentional.

”So this is why you asked Bruce for money a while back, right?” Jason nodded in confirmation and then went on a small rant about how toys and clothes have been getting too expensive these days. 

Dick cracked a smile. Jason seemed like a good dad and Ashley seemed very happy. 

"This brings me to my next question. Are you going to tell Bruce? Because you probably should. Also Alfred would be very happy to hear this news because I know I am,' Dick rambled.

"Yes, I am planning on telling Bruce because despite our differences, he deserves to know. Also, Ashley has been dying to meet all the people me and Tim tell her about. Which reminds me, Ashley come on over,' Jason calls out to her and her head peeks up from the couch. 

"Hello!" Ashley says while sitting at the table. She smiles at Dick more confidently now that he isn't as shocked. 

"Hi Ashley! I'm your Uncle Dick! I'm very excited to spend time with you," Dick says enthusiastically and Ashley nods in agreement.

"I saw the movie you were watching, do you like gymnastics?" Dick asks.

"Yes! I like it very much! I want to learn how to flip like that. Dad said he was looking for a gym for me to take lessons," Ashley's eyes were lit up and Jason finds it funny how she can become obsessed with something that quickly. 

"I love doing that stuff too! I could teach you if you want."

"Wow! Really? You're so cool! Please teach me!"

Jason could see how Dick almost had tears in his eyes at the fact someone so enthusiastically shared the same interests as him. Also this saved him the time of finding a gym so Jason was completely okay with this arrangement. Jason leaves them to converse as he goes to get a snack from the kitchen. Everything has been going smoothly and now all he needed to do was tell Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new laptop so it'll be so much easier to write. I feel very bad about updating so late so I'm trying to keep each chapter as exciting as they can. I really can't promise frequent updates and for that I'm extremely sorry. You're kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
